


Just Like We Used To

by Bazzys



Category: BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: The elevator doors close them in, and immediately Eujin sinks further into Gwangsuk’s warmth. “I missed you.”
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	Just Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No One Can Touch Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470925) by [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya). 



> This fest is my favourite so far, thank you assigning me such an incredible author! I had a hard time picking which fic to work on, they're all just so _good_ , but I landed on this one and I couldn't be more pumped to see what kind of reaction it'll get <3

It’s Wednesday when Euijin walks through the familiar set of entrance doors to see Gwangsuk. Everything seems as usual, the employees milling around doing their daily routine, and Euijin should be used to it, he is, but he can’t help but feel misplaced. He stops in the middle of the lobby to look around. No one is paying him any attention, busy with their own tasks and crossing the floor in a sort of rush to get from point A to point B. It feels unreal, like he’s dreaming while still awake, looking in from the outside as if he doesn’t belong here, and for a second he considers if he should come back another day.

Euijin turns on his heel, and runs straight into Gwangsuk. Gwangsuk only grins, and Euijin isn’t sure if it’s that or the collision that knocks the air out of his lungs.

“Where are you headed at such lightning speed?” Gwangsuk teases and throws an arm around Euijin’s shoulders, guiding him towards the elevators. He doesn’t seem to expect an actual answer, so Eujin chuckles in response and allows himself to be led.

The doors close them in, and immediately Eujin sinks further into Gwangsuk’s warmth. “I missed you.”

Gwangsuk smiles wider, as if possible, and plants a quick kiss to the top of Euijin’s head. “I missed you too, baby.”

It’s not necessarily the nickname itself, but rather the fondness in which the word travels on, that causes Euijin’s heart to skip a beat. He allows himself to wallow in his own mean thoughts about that being a lie for a moment, burying his face deeper into the comfort of Gwangsuk, feeling his body press against his like he could only think about for weeks. It’s familiar, comforting, grounding. Gwangsuk is still home to Euijin.

The elevator slows and halts, and Gwangsuk taps at his shoulder to let go. Euijin untangles, even if it’s the last thing he wants to, but he knows there will be more opportunities in the next few hours they have together. It’s not the first, and far from the last.

The hallway is near deserted, occupied by a couple of staff members. One of them looks like she’s in a hurry where she strides confidently down the hall, but she stops to greet Gwangsuk in her passing. They don’t chat for long before she’s gone again, but he wishes her a productive day, and then they’re alone in the hushed echoes of the hallway. Gwangsuk takes his hand, twists his fingers to fit into the spaces between his own and leads him into one of the vacant dance studios. 

Euijin tries not to be disappointed when Gwangsuk’s hand slips free of his once the door shuts them in. Gwangsuk crosses the room and plugs his phone to the sound system, turning up the volume. Euijin tries not to let his head convince his heart that Gwangsuk finds it easy to leave his side, that the time practicing is more important than the time spent with him. 

That Gwangsuk didn’t miss him the same way Euijin did.

There’s a thud, and suddenly Euijin finds himself with his back against the studio door. Gwangsuk is close enough for his breath to fan over his cheeks, hot and minty and the contradiction of it makes Euijin dizzy. There’s a hand on his hip, just a gentle caress of a thumb underneath the hem of his shirt tracing invisible circles, but it grounds Euijin and prevents him from floating off. 

Gwangsuk’s lips brush against his when he speaks. Euijin’s breath hitches. “Fuck, baby, I missed you so much.”

Euijin moans. Gwangsuk swallows it whole, devouring what he can reach with a fervor Euijin can’t keep up with, and had it not been for the weight against him his knees would’ve buckled. He doesn’t know if it’s the bass from the music or his own heart pounding in his ears when Gwangsuk’s tongue pushes past his pliant lips and glides along his. Gwangsuk hums, the vibrations travelling from his chest and through Euijin. 

He must’ve felt Euijin tremble, because he hauls Euijin up by the back of his knees. Euijin wraps his legs around Gwangsuk’s waist as if on instinct, Gwangsuk pressing impossibly closer and molding himself perfectly against Euijin. His hands roam Euijin’s sides, finally dipping under his shirt, and digging into the softer spaces between his ribs. Euijin gasps and arches into him, desperate for more and knowing Gwangsuk would give him anything he asks in a heartbeat.

The rougher skin of Gwangsuk’s palm leaves Euijin’s skin. He whines at the cold print it leaves behind.

“Hang on a second, baby,” he chuckles, fumbling with the lock, “as much as I’d love to show you off I want you all to myself today.”

Euijin throws his arms tighter around Gwangsuk’s neck for support when the wall behind him falls away. Gwangsuk carries him to the couch in the corner, the fake leather squeaking loudly in protest under their weight. Euijin reconnects their lips in a hasty kiss, messy and uncoordinated, and Gwangsuk smiles into it. 

“What’s the rush?” he teases.

Euijin doesn’t answer, only tugs at his shirt like it’s offending him. Gwangsuk smirks. He plucks at Euijin’s clothes, leaning back to get a better look. “This is one of mine right?”

“Yeah,” Euijin nods, “I like having you close when you’re not with me.” 

The music becomes nothing more than background noise in that moment. Euijin is clutching at Gwangsuk’s shirt, the front of it balled into his fists. He doesn’t like being vulnerable, nobody does, but with Gwangsuk he’s not afraid to let the words tumble from his lips without second thought. Gwangsuk must think the same, because his hands slide up Euijin’s thighs to rest at his lower back. He leans in, rests their foreheads together, nose to nose. With his eyes closed he sighs deeply, just feeling for a while, taking in everything one heartbeat at a time. It’s a safe, comfortable silence, no words needed for the conversation they’re having.

Gwangsuk is delicate in the way he angles his face to capture Euijin’s lips again. It’s sweet, no more than a soft press, but it speaks volumes. Euijin’s fists loosen and he melts into it, into Gwangsuk, exactly as he’s wanted to for weeks. Gwangsuk’s hand comes up to cup one side of his face, gentle as if he was handling something fragile. He might well be, with the swell in Euijin’s chest threatening to burst any second now. These slow kisses are ones of affection, of promise and want, but also of regret. They’re an apology for the time they’ve lost, and the frustration of wanting it another way. 

Euijin kisses back. It pains him to know Gwangsuk is hurting because of him, even more so when it’s nothing they can do about it. It’s hard, conveying feelings without using words, it’s hard to understand when words can’t even describe what it is he’s feeling in the first place. Euijin understands Gwangsuk, though, who’s sighing contentedly into his mouth when he tentatively presses his hips forward along the top of his thigh. 

Gwangsuk slides lower on the couch, both of them shuddering when their dicks brush. He pulls away enough to speak. 

“I’m here now,” he breathes out, nipping at Euijin’s lips, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

His hands fall to Euijin’s hips, holding on tight as he thrusts up against him. Euijin crumbles forward into his chest, and he has to bite down a moan. Gwangsuk bucks into him again, this time rubbing sideways, eliciting another sound from Euijin, only audible over the loud music because of their proximity. 

“Don’t hold it in,” Gwangsuk rasps right into Euijin’s ear.

Something in Euijin breaks, like a dam bursting free, flooding his senses and drowning out anything that isn’t Gwangsuk. He fumbles with Gwangsuk’s clothes, his hands no longer belonging to him, pulling at his shirt to get it off. Gwangsuk chuckles, but doesn’t comment on it, equally desperate to feel Euijin. He pulls the offending fabric over his head for it to land in a heap somewhere on the floor, Euijin diving down for his lips once more, eager and pliant and hungry for whatever Gwangsuk will give him.

Euijin rips at his own sweatpants in dire need to get them off, Gwangsuk’s sure fingers nimbly helping where Euijin struggles. It’s a routine too familiar to not fall back into, being in sync this way. 

“Lube?” Euijin asks while the pants are still clinging to his ankles. 

Gwangsuk hums against the line of his jaw, stretching his leg as far as he can to reach his bag. 

“You planned for this, didn’t you?” 

Another hum from Gwangsuk. He hooks his foot through the bag strap and slides it towards them. He leans forward to rummage through it, clutching Euijin close to his front. “I figured you wouldn’t mind being presented with the opportunity,” he grins and brings a blue bottle up to eye level.

Euijin takes it from his grip. “Still sealed?” he points out with a raised eyebrow and removes the plastic from around the cap.

“Mine is almost empty, wanted to be sure it’s enough,” Gwangsuk replies, biting at the vein running up the length of Euijin's neck. "Want me to do it?"

"Nah, I got this," Euijin responds, opening the cap with a trained flick of his thumb. "I know you love watching, anyways."

Gwangsuk's fingers dig into the meat of his naked thighs at that, bruisingly so as a muffled curse escapes him. Euijin pours some on his fingers, barely bothering to warm it before reaching back to push two in. He gasps and falls forward to better the angle, relying on Gwangsuk's arms to be there to catch him. Gwangsuk's clothed dick presses into the space between his thigh and ass, hard and right there instead of through a grainy camera. He groans into the room, scissoring his fingers to relax himself further. 

"Slow down, we're not in a rush," Gwangsuk chides, but Euijin can hear the impatience behind the words.

Euijin smirks and looks down at him through heavy eyelashes. "I fingered myself before I came here," he murmurs leaning his forehead against Gwangsuk's, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

Gwangsuk's breath hitches in his throat. "Oh, fuck."

Euijin's smile contorts on a shameless moan when he inserts a third finger. Gwangsuk lets out a string of curses, eyes never leaving Euijin's face as he uses his feet to pull his own sweatpants down and off. They fall to his ankles and stay there, too occupied with drinking in the way Euijin's brows furrow in pleasure and the sounds that tumble from his plump and spit slicked lips to mind taking them off all the way. He rubs his palms along Euijin’s thighs, drawing red lines on the skin. Euijin pushes back, riding his own fingers and he throws his head back. His free hand gropes for something, anything that can allow him to stretch his arm a little further, just a little more to hit the right spot. It lands against Gwangsuk's stomach, and he uses it as leverage, trying hard to bend his back the way he needs it to be, his fingernails creating crescents in their wake. 

“Fuck, Gwangsuk,” he chokes out when he manages to skirt right by his own prostate.

Gwangsuk’s response is immediate, tangling one hand into Euijin’s hair. “How often do you think about me this way?” he mumbles against Euijin’s skin absentmindedly, his dick rubbing against the fabric of Euijin’s shirt.

“Thinking? All the time,” Euijin breathes out on a soft moan as he pulls his fingers out, wrapping them around Gwangsuk’s cock the next heartbeat to cover him with the excess lube. “This way?” He strokes him once, twisting his grip as he gets back to the head, and he leans closer into Gwangsuk’s space. “Every day.”

"Fuck," Gwangsuk moans in their shared space, loud despite the music. He thrusts up into Euijin's fist, relishes the luxury of having his hands on him again after what feels like too fuckig long.

Euijin clambers further up Gwangsuk's body and lowers himself until Gwangsuk is lined up. They have all the time in the world, but never enough, and Euijin has lingered in the absence of Gwangsuk for far too long to even consider dragging it out. He knows what he wants, and he's not above begging at this point.

He might not have to at all, however, when Gwangsuk kisses him with too much tongue and urges Euijin down by the hips. Euijin is too far gone to be a tease about it, instead doing as he's told and sits back far enough for the head of Gwangsuk's cock to push into him. Euijin releases a heavy exhale through his nose, sitting back further until his ass meets Gwangsuk's thighs.

"God," Gwangsuk groans, his hips stuttering in hesitation between forcing himself deeper into Euijin's heat and staying put to allow Euijin to adjust.

"Let me," Euijin murmurs, removing Gwnagsuk's hands from his hips and placing them by his sides. He rolls his hips, and Gwangsuk is close to biting his own tongue off at the drag of his cock inside of Euijin.

It's tight, and hot in every sense of the word, and Euijin's eyes on him combined with the flushed cheeks makes his head spin like he's chugged an entire bottle of wine. He's missed this, missed Euijin, and his chest is tight with emotion as his abdomen tingles. Euijin rises again, dropping his weight onto Gwangsuk and punching a moan out of himself. Gwangsuk can't keep his hands still, and they fly to grab at Euijin's thighs right above the knees straddling his sides.

Euijin hisses at the slight sting of the stretch remaining, but he still falls back down each time he rises. He reaches for his own cock, neglected and leaking under Gwangsuk's shirt. His hand gets caught in the fabric, but Gwangsuk stops him when he tries to remove it.

"Keep it on."

Euijin nods through the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He pulls the hem up and into his mouth, biting into it to keep it from falling into the way as he starts jerks himself off at the same pace as he rides Gwangsuk.

Gwangsuk recognises this scenario. It's flashed through his mind too many times by now to be forgotten, visited his showers or his dreams several times since the last time he saw Euijin's features twisted in pleasure. He never dared imagine it too vividly, though; his hand could never bring justice to Euijin and his free-falling moans growing in volume with each time their skin slaps together. There are a few broken versions of Gwangusk's name mixed with various curses, all of them incoherent but telling Gwangsuk everything he wishes to know.

"I knew you would be able to keep quiet," Gwangsuk grunts, and Euijin arches towards him. It causes Gwangsuk's dick to hit his prostate straight on, sending tremors throughout his body and making his fingertips tingle with electric impulses. Gwangsuk lessens the pressure on Euijin's knees, drawing a small whine from him as he picks up his pace. "Such a slut for me, aren't you?"

Euijin trembles. He strokes himself faster, runs his thumb over the slit and curses out Gwangsuk's name weakly. Gwangsuk can see and feel Euijin's thighs shaking, yet he still doesn't let up on the rhythm he's set. His hand comes up to Euijin's face to hold his jaw firmly, urging him to look him straight in the eyes. Euijin does without hesitation, and Gwangsuk has trouble not coming right then and there. He wants to enjoy this, make it last.

"You're beautiful," he sighs in awe, eyes sparkling with sincerity, "always, but especially like this."

A tear rolls down Euijin's cheek, and Gwangsuk is quick to wipe it away with his thumb tenderly. His other hand snakes its way up to Euijin's hip with featherlight touches, only to fuck up into him sharply on the next roll of his hips. Euijin moans, high-pitched and clear. It catches him by surprise and he let's the shirt drop, but Gwangsuk doesn't let up as he forces him down by the hips again. Euijin guides Gwangsuks fingers to his lips, nipping at the pads of them with kisses and tiny bites. Gwangsuk sighs at the warmth and prods two deeper into Euijin's mouth, past the row of teeth. Euijin's tongue plays with them, running the length of them and sliding between. A sated hum escapes him when Gwangsuk catiously puts weight on the muscle, pushing it down. It gives him the courage to do it again, this time with a rougher edge to it, and Euijin's throat constircts around him on a full body gag.

Euijin’s nails scrape down his sides, fingers twitching in their path. Gwnagsuk's abdomen involuntarily caves under the touch, and he falls forward into the crook of Euijin’s neck. Euijin lolls his head back, offering up as much skin as he can manage without toppling over. Gwangsuk’s arms wrap around him securely as he leans him further back, one hand at the small of his back and the other at the back of his neck. Not a single spot is left untouched, Gwnagsuk’s mouth on him hot and wet and merciless as he sucks a bruise where his collarbone peeks out above the collar.

“No hickeys,” Euijin whispers out of habit and giggles softly, the warning feeble.

“I don’t care,” Gwangsuk answers, his voice raw and deeper than usual and resonating within Euijin, who honestly can’t find it in himself to care either. “God, look at you,” he continues and straightens. 

He drops Euijin’s head lower, until he can stare right at his own reflection in the mirrors. Euijin looks utterly wrecked, hair a mess and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. His eyes are glassy, and he catches a glimpse of the newly forming bruises on his neck. 

“So beautiful spread out like this on me.”

Gwangsuk fucks into him then, and Euijin watches himself moan. It’s weird, observing his own features, but in a good way. He likes seeing Gwangsuk taking him apart, tugging at his ends and unravelling him. Likes it when Gwangsuk holds him tight, too tight, so that he ends up with marks that map where his fingers have been. Euijin likes being sore, being reminded of their moments and the secrets shared between them.

But most of all he loves the way Gwangsuk repeats his name, over and over as if it’s the only thing he can remember while fucking into him hard and fast. 

There’s something about the angle that makes Euijin feel different. It’s tighter, deeper, like they’re overlapping. He doesn’t realise he has his eyes screwed shut until Gwangsuk shudders out another curse. He opens his eyes, dazed for a moment but then he manages to focus on himself in the mirror. 

“Fuck,” Gwangsuk all but growls, “oh my god.”

With each thrust, Gwangsuk can see his own cock bulging in Euijin’s belly, rising and falling with each snap of his hips. He scrambles for a better grip on Euijin, arms shaking under the strain, and Euijin can see the muscles flex under his damp skin.

Euijin can tell Gwangsuk is close by the way his hips stutter and start to lose their rhythm. He’s close too, Gwangsuk’s voice hauling him closer to the edge for each drag of his cock inside him. Arching his back is uncomfortable, but it allows Gwangsuk to hit his prostate just right. If anyone were passing by outside the studio, they would clearly have heard Euijin’s shrill moans on the other side of the door. He doesn’t try to keep them down, he’s not even sure he could if he wanted, and he loses all sense of time and space as Gwangsuk ruins him.

“Come on, baby, come for me.”

Euijin does. Gwangsuk’s words have a pavlovian effect on him, picking him up mid-race and hurtling him the rest of the way across the finish line. His orgasm hits him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, as if he crashes into the ground on the other side of the victory banner. The power Gwangsuk has over him in this state is drowning out his thoughts until there’s only a thrumming buzz left. He chokes on a whine, his body taut yet flying, and he doesn know whether it’s the longing or the rush of blood between his ears that makes him see white television static. 

Gwangsuk follows close after, Euijin tensing around him the last drop to make his own cup spill over. He pulls Euijin into his chest as he rides it out, trembling from the jolts running along his spine. They’re both panting in the stuffy air, Euijin’s shirt clinging uncomfortably to his body. Its front is soiled by Euijin’s orgasm, and he takes it off carefully to ball the dirty parts into it. He reaches a hand out and brushes Gwangsuk’s bangs out of the way, and uses a clean part of the shirt to wipe the sweat away from his face before dropping it to the floor.

Gwangsuk comes to, lifting his head where it relaxes against the backrest and glances down to the stickiness of his own front. Euijin runs a finger through it.  
Gwangsuk follows it with his eyes until it’s brought up to his lips. His eyes flicker up to meet Euijin’s, staring at him intently. Wrapping his lips around the finger, he cleans it off with his tongue, never ceasing eye contact.

“Such a whore for my ass,” Euijin says, and bursts into laughter when Gwangsuk chokes and starts coughing.

“You little–”

Gwangsuk slaps at Euijin’s shoulder lightly, and Euijin squirms to hide himself from further blows. The movement causes Gwangsuk’s half-limp dick to twitch where it’s still inside Euijin, and they both let out a whimper from the oversensitivity.

“How about we clean up and get out of here?” Gwangsuk proposes, patting at Euijin’s hip.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna get blacklisted by your company for public indecency.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to give your boys some justice, elutherya <3
> 
> hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
